utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Downloading and Installing UTAU on Ubuntu
The goal of this tutorial is installing UTAU 0.2.77 on a non-Japanese Ubuntu computer using Wine 1.4.1. This method will likely work on other versions of Ubuntu and/or other Linux distributions, but the instructions may need to be modified to suit operating systems. :This is based on User:Ntzrmtthihu777's experiences. Notice This tutorial assumes that the files users will download will be saved in the home folder, abbreviated ~ in the terminal. If they are not, users will need to adjust the terminal commands to match them. Also, this tutorial was originally based on Ubuntu 12.10. The methods on this tutorial do work on Ubuntu 14.04, and will probably work with other versions in between 12.10 and 14.04. Downloading the UTAU Installation Files Download UTAU 0.2.77 from http://utau-synth.com/download.html. Do not download 0.2.76. only version 0.2.77 works in Wine. Also, if users can't read Japanese, they may want to download [http://ux.getuploader.com/utau_a5/download/35/utau_a5_35.zip utau_a3_35.zip]. Click the button named ダウンロード at the very bottom of the page (see picture on the left) to initiate the download. Installing Wine Wine is a software package that allows users to install some Windows software on Ubuntu. Fortunately, users can install UTAU with Wine. In Ubuntu 12.10, users have 2 options for installing Wine: either via terminal or from the Ubuntu Software Center. Installing via the Terminal To install via the Terminal, open a terminal session by pressing Ctrl+Alt+T, then type: sudo apt-get install playonlinux It will ask for a user password. Type that in and press enter. Next, it will list all the packages that will be installed, upgrade, and/or removed during installation. Users will be asked whether to continue or not. Type "y" to continue and then press enter. Now, wait for the download and installation process to finish. Installing through the Software Center To install using Software Center, click the Dash icon on the upper left corner of the screen. Type "Software Center" on the search box and click on the Ubuntu Software Center icon (see picture). Ubuntu Software Center will be launched. On the search box on the upper-right, type "playonlinux". It will show the results; click on the install button at the right edge of the screen. If users get prompted to authenticate, type in the password. Wait for the download and installation to finish. Getting Japanese Language Support Click the Dash button and type "language", then click on the Language Support icon. It will bring up a new window with a list of the languages installed on the computer. Click "Install / Remove Languages". In the new dialog box, scroll down until Japanese is found. Check its check box, and click "Apply Changes. If prompted to authenticate, enter the password. Wait for it to download and install the necessary files. languagesupport.jpg languagesupport2.jpg languagesupport3.jpg Installing UTAU In order for UTAU to function properly in a non-Japanese Ubuntu installation, users must install and run it via Wine in a Japanese locale. To do that, users need to use the Terminal, at least at first. Don't worry, Users can create an automatic launcher for it, but that is later on in this tutorial. Note: as said earlier, make sure to bring all files that were downloaded on Step 1 to the home folder. Open a terminal session using Ctrl+Alt+T and type LANG=ja_JP.utf8 wine utau0277inst.exe Press enter. On the installation window, click "次へ(N)". The next screen will ask where UTAU is to be installed, with installed Wine, it will be installed on a virtual C: Drive under ~/.wine/ . Go ahead and install it to the default location. At this point it's just a matter of clicking "次へ(N)" until to get to the final screen. UTAU_install1.png|Step 1 UTAU install2.png|Step 2 UTAU_install3.png|Step 3 UTAU_install4.png|Step 4 (The longest) UTAU_install5.png|Done! desktop.png|Users can delete these. A how-to on a boss launcher comes later. Once users hit the fourth screen, the status bar fills up immediately. If the installation window suddenly hangs, please wait. If users look at the terminal at this point, they'll will notice it is still working. Towards the end it will say "Maximum number of clients reachedMaximum number of clients reachedMaximum number of clients reached..." All users can do at this point is wait. When the installation process is done, click "閉じる©". Users may delete the icons on the desktop if they want to use an icon on the launcher instead. Configuring UTAU Now users have to run UTAU for the first time and configure it to avoid error messages. First, lets make accessing the UTAU install folder a little bit easier. Open a terminal session and type: ln -s ~/.wine/drive_c/Program\ Files\ \(x86\)/UTAU/ ~/UTAU This will create folder in the home directory called UTAU which is a symbolic link (users can think of it as a shortcut) to the UTAU install folder. This makes adding or removing files from the UTAU folder much easier, both using point-and-click or terminal. To launch UTAU for the first time, type: LANG=ja_JP.utf8 wine ~/UTAU/utau.exe This would have been a much longer code had a link not been made. UTAU will now launch and readme.txt will open in notepad, both programs in Japanese. Users will also notice the terminal prints out a list of .wav files with hiragana names, this is Defoko's voicebank being generated correctly the first time around, so no need to do this again! In UTAU click "ツール" (Tools) then "オプション" (Options). In this window check the first and third boxes counting from the bottom. Users can go ahead and close UTAU for the moment. Applying the English GUI patch This is a simple step, either type this into the terminal: unzip ~/utau_a5_35.zip -d ~/UTAU/ Or if, users can do it, point and click style, right click on utau_a5_35.zip and extract the files, then copy them into the UTAU directory. Either way, run UTAU again (users still have to set the language to Japanese) with: LANG=ja_JP.utf8 wine ~/UTAU/utau.exe They should be greeted by UTAU in English, without a single error message! Creating the UTAU Launcher If users removed the files on the desktop on Step 4, they'll need to create a launcher. First, go ahead and save this image. Save it as "utau.png" in the ~/ directory. Next, open Gedit by click the Dash and typing "Gedit" on thesearch box. Click the Gedit icon to create a text document, and type or past the following code into it: #!/bin/bash LANG=ja_JP.utf8 wine UTAU/utau.exe Save it as utau.sh in the home folder. Next, type the following into the terminal: chmod +x utau.sh and press enter. Create one more blank document in Gedit, and past the following lines into it: Entry Version=0.2.77 Name=UTAU Comment=Launches UTAU via wine in Japanese Exec=utau.sh Icon=utau Terminal=false Type=Application Categories=Utility;Application; Save this as UTAU.desktop in the ~/UTAU folder, then type this in the terminal and press enter after each line: sudo mv ~/utau.sh /usr/bin/ sudo mv ~/utau.png /usr/share/pixmaps/ chmod +x UTAU/UTAU.desktop Users will have to give a password after each sudo line. After doing this, users will notice the UTAU.desktop file has become an UTAU icon, just like the utau.exe. Just drag this over to the Unity Launcher, and done! Enjoy using free software on free software! Troubleshooting and Tips 1. When using the Voicebank configuration tool, double-clicking the "P" button turns UTAU unresponsive. Users have to force close the window and restart UTAU. 2. A lot of voicebank files such as Kasane Teto have kana and/or kanji folder and filenames. The default Ubuntu extractor does handle this, but if the user prefers to use the terminal, type: unzip -o shift-jis bank_name.zip "bank_name.zip" being the file name of the zip folder that contains the voicebank. Unzipping Japanese Voicebanks In Ubuntu Most UTAU voicebanks are zipped, and many are Japanese. Problem is the default zip tool in Ubuntu turns these files' and folders' names into gibberish. # A zipped voicebank with Japanese file and folder names. In this example I will use TETO-Tandoku # Open a terminal, cd to the folder with the bank and run: unzip -O shift-jis TETO-tandoku-100619.zip and that will do it! I had a real complicated method but I kept playing with it until it worked. # The voicebank will now unzip with the proper file names. However, this only is an issue with .zip voicebanks. If useers compress the files with either the .7z or .rar format it actually stores the character encoding into the zip file itself, so it is easier to unzip them. For this reason I reccomend that UTAU enthusiasts compress their files with in the .7z or .rar format.